Worth Dying For
by writin'mustbegoodright
Summary: Rick saved Beckett from being killed, he got shot and not moving, his blood is all over the place... Please review. thanks.
1. Wrong Time and Place

**_Okay. So this is my first story to publish here. I know I sucked at writing. Just want to give it a try. I just need to get it out of my head so I can sleep peacefully. Sorry for the bad grammar, spelling, I'm not that good in English. Hope you like it. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrong time and place. **

It has been a hell of a day. The team got the suspects in time and nobody was hurt. Then One Suspicious man entered the station and asked for a guy named Marc. Everybody was blank who the guy was they never heard of a guy named Marc in that station. Rick stared at him and knew something wasn't right at the moment. He had been working with detective Kate Beckett for 2 years now and he knew everyone in the station and not a single day that he chattered with a guy named Marc in that station.

"Sir, we don't know anyone named Marc that must have been working in this station. Maybe, you got the wrong address or something. What's his full name? We could look it up on a computer and help you find the guy you're looking for." Kate asked.

Just as when she was going near him, Castle pushed her away and there was a loud shot followed by a loud fall of two men. Kate was shocked to see Castle was down and wasn't moving at all.

"Call 911!" her voice sounded terrified.

"Castle… Can you hear me? Castle… Come on, speak up!"

He could hear her. Her voice was like an alarm in his ears. He wanted to move and get up so she wouldn't worry but every part of his body is heavy that he can't move at all. He tried to speak up but there were no words or sound that came out of his lips.

Beckett rolled him over to see where he was shot. He was shot in the chest near the heart. She then immediately put a pressure on the gunshot wound.

"Where's that damn paramedics?!" as she sounded so fiercely with fear that his partner that had save her for so many times now is in a life threatening situation that she wouldn't want to see.

"On their way" said Ryan.

"Damn It! Help me in here! Where going to the hospital. He needs to be in a hospital right now! Esposito get the damn car ready! Ryan! Help me get on his feet."

"We should probably wait for the paramedics Beckett, you might be doing a lot of a damage to him right now." Captain Montgomery suggested.

"He doesn't have a second captain. He was SHOT in the chest and none of you are moving to help him!"

They were all in shock seeing their fellow colleague on the floor not moving. Then the Captain reached for her and taps her in the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "He's going to be fine." Then he ordered his men to help him up and bring him to the hospital.

He was in surgery and she has his blood on his hands and waiting for news that might be a good or a bad one. Then she remembered Alexis, she knew she should be calling her right now and telling her about her dad. Just about when she's going to dial the number, someone called her name out.

"Detective Beckett!" It was Alexis, her face was very worried about his dad. She received the news thru Captain Montgomery but he didn't said much because he didn't want her to be worried while on the road going to the hospital.

"Where is he? Ho…Ho…How did it happen? I…Is…Is.. he going to be alright?" all these questions can't be answered right now by Kate. She knew it was her fault in some way. She should have got something about the guy that something was off. But she should be strong right now for Alexis. All she needed is a strong shoulder to lean on while her dad is in surgery and nobody knew about the result of it.

* * *

**_So how did you like it so far? Pissed? Yeah I wouldn't blame you. It was a trashy story anyway. I'll update soon! As I say on the top of this page, Reviews are very welcome. ^_^_**


	2. The Truth

_**Here comes the chapter 2... reviews reviews reviews please.... many thanks. ^_^**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The truth**

They were out of the OR when the doctor went outside and said.

"I'm sorry but I have bad news, He's heart suffered a lot of stress. We almost lost him in there but we got him on time. He's going to be in a coma in a couple of days or so, it's totally up to the patient. I would say he is in a 50-50 situation right now. I'm really sorry. He's going to be in the ICU until he wakes up. Talking to him would be a great help that he is not alone and he has family. I'm really sorry."

The doctor left them and went inside the OR again. It was like they were having a nightmare, they couldn't believe what just happened and still shocked that Castle would be in this kind of situation. Beckett knows that even though Castle is like a kid in a sugar rush and very annoying whenever they are in a case, he shouldn't suffer from this kind of incident.

"Beckett" Ryan called out. "What did the doctor said? Is he going to be alright?" Beckett didn't answer still getting the news that the doctor has told them a while ago. Ryan didn't insist on asking her instead Beckett asks him.

"What was the intention of the guy in the station, the one who shot Castle" her voice sounded very angry at the same time concerned.

"He's name is Simon, bachelor, no family grew up in a foster home we're still finding his apartment though. And the thing is he wasn't planning on killing anyone in the station. He was getting a piece of paper with the name of Marc Lucas and the address of the station. There was someone who wanted to kill him inside the station. The CSU are still investigating the place though."

"Who would want him dead inside the police station anyway?"

"Oh yeah…" as Esposito interrupted them. "There were two guns used. The one who shot castle was a .45 and on Simon was 9 mm. A Standard issue on any police officer or a detective."

"Maybe it was a quick response on the situation. Find more on the one who shot Simon. And Find me the gun that shot Castle."

"Got it. He's going to be just fine you know, he isn't the type of man who would just let go and leave his family and friends behind. Besides, he doesn't want to see Alexis worrying about him" While the two walked out and head to the station.

Beckett stood up and looked at Alexis, she is really worried about her dad, her eyes were teary eyed but didn't want anyone else to see her weak spot. She reminded the time when she received the news about her mom. She then approached Alexis and comforts her until Castle was brought to the ICU.

* * *

**_I'll update soon!!.. Reviews please. thanks and hope you like it. ^_^_**


	3. Finding Mr Lucas

"Hey dad, I miss you. I miss the way we play around the house, how we bond. If you can hear me, please move your hand" but there was no response. "I skip school today; I couldn't concentrate studying while I know you're here at the hospital. Gran's worried about you, she even brought home another man in the house and does the 'play' again. Det. Beckett seems really worried about you, you should wake up now. They need your help with the case and I believe Ryan and Esposito misses your witty remarks and make-up stories" as Alexis holds Castle's hand on the side of the bed.

Beckett accidentally heard what Alexis was saying and pretended that she didn't hear anything.

"Yo Beckett!" Esposito shouted from afar. Beckett signaled them to be quiet and followed her to a place where Alexis wouldn't see them.

"Wha..What was that?"

"Alexis is in there. I don't want her to be much worried than she is right now. So, what do you got?"

"We found Simon's apartment and we found these…" it was a bunch of papers with Marc Lucas and the address of the station written down repeatedly, just like what the victim has in his jacket.

Beckett looked confused.

"Who is Marc Lucas and why does he need to find him"

"Don't know. Where still looking for the guy but there is a lot of people in NY with the name of Marc Lucas"

"Get them to the station and ask them if they knew our victim or what they're relation would be"

"Got it. Aren't you coming back at the station? Capt was looking for you this morning"

Beckett was going to answer Ryan when Alexis interrupted them.

"Did you just say Marc Lucas?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"His name sounds familiar. I think I saw his name on one of the guest list in DeJaVu. I usually look it up to see if there are celebrities so I and my friends would go to one of the Book Signing Party that Dad usually arrange. I think it was the year 2008."

"Uhm.. DeJaVu?"

"Yeah it's an exclusive Party. Only those who are in the guest list could get inside and mingle with other celebrities, producers, etc. It's also private so no one really knew about it except the ones who attend the event."

"Really? I thought your Dad wants the popularity?"

"Well yeah, most of the time. But he attends to this kind of event to meet new beautiful girls and of course to get some stories."

"Do you think your Dad still has the guest list?" Kate asked.

"Uh.. I think it's still in his one of his drawers in his office. I could help you look for it. I'm pretty familiar with his work area."

"That would be great Alexis, but…." Kate was interrupted by Alexis.

"I just want to help you guys caught the bad guy. I'm not like my dad who'll use the mayor, so don't worry." Alexis smiled.

"It's not that Alexis… your dad is somewhat related to Simon who is looking for a guy that your dad might or might not knew. It's dangerous. We still don't know who's the bad guys and you might be in danger. I just don't want you to be in danger. We could go look for the guest list in your dad's work area and I'll update you as soon as I get news. Okay? Right now, your dad needs you here." Kate gave Alexis a smile that would make her feel at ease. She knew Alexis is eager to help them find the one who did this to her dad but it is still dangerous and she doesn't want Alexis to be lying next to her dad in an ICU.

She slowly opens the door of the Castle Residence. It was strange, very quiet and no Castle who tends to you whenever she visits them. She remembers the days when she visited their apartment and Castle always throws some jokes at her which makes her feel at home. She went to the work area of Castle; this is where Castle usually writes his novels non-stop. His laptop was still on, probably left it because he was in a hurry to get to the precinct. She move the cursor, and couple of words pop up. It's his story nearly to end. She really wants to read it but felt this isn't the right time to read it. She opened one of the drawers and saw a picture of him and Alexis together.

There were a lot of papers inside which she really didn't understand what those are, until she looked at a paper with a name of Marc Lucas in Capitalized manner. She picked up the paper and read it from top to bottom. It contains the list of the guest that attended DeJaVu. It was the guest list that Alexis was talking about. It has the names of the celebrities, producers and some names that aren't really familiar to her, beside the names are their contact numbers and address. She immediately look at Marc Lucas name and found his address and contact no. She called Ryan who is still at the precinct trying to contact all the possible Marc Lucas they've been looking for.

"Try to check this address for me. 77th West Big Avenue Building 4th floor, and this no. 178-5555-2804. Call me back when you get the details."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. I was busy and can't get a hold of a story. Hope you like it. Sorry for the bad grammars... I think my story is so Out of Character. Just want to get the story out of my head. Reviews are very much welcome. ^^, _


End file.
